Idiota
by BelleWeasleyG
Summary: Emily Prentiss tiene una buena relación con sus compañeros. Ha resuelto muchos casos y ha vivido un montón de momentos junto a ellos. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas... Pues hay un nuevo jefe. Fic Hotch/Prentiss. Emily's POV. All rights reserved .


**ADVERTENCIA: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE FIC, LOS DERECHOS DE ÉL, Y LOS DEMÁS ESCRITOS PUBLICADOS EN ESTA CUENTA, PERTENECEN ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE A SU AUTORA, O SEA, A MÍ ;). QUE CONSTE QUE NO PONGO ESTO POR FASTIDIAR A NADIE, TAN SÓLO LO HAGO PORQUE LO CREO NECESARIO, Y SEAMOS HONESTOS, A NADIE LE GUSTA QUE LE PLAGIEN SUS HISTORIAS, POEMAS, O LO QUE SEA... ASÍ QUE VIVA LA ORIGINALIDAD ;) XDD**

**DICHO ESTO... VAMOS ALLÁ ;)**

* * *

Sólo quedábamos Rossi, él y yo. Los demás se habían ido.

Era un día caluroso de junio. Un día muy caluroso. El sol brillaba en toda su gloria, torturándonos a todos los que estábamos bajo su manto de luz y calor. Como dije anteriormente, la oficina estaba casi vacía, solo quedábamos nosotros tres. García y Derek se habían marchado a Jamaica dos días atrás, JJ y Spencer a Hawaii, y Jessica y Dave se irían a Puerto Rico. Al fin habían llegado nuestras ansiadas vacaciones… Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer en ellas. Supuse que me quedaría en casa, haciendo uso de un ventilador en cada esquina del salón mientras veía "El diario de Noah" o leía una novela de Kenyon. Pero la verdad, es que no iba a hacer nada parecido.

Me despedí de Dave y salí de la oficina, sin despedirme de él. Nuevo jefe. Un imbécil que no sabía mirar más allá de sus narices. Ya lo había aguantado las últimas dos semanas, y no tenía pensado hacerlo por más tiempo. Y ahora que podía librarme de él por una buena temporada, menos aún.

Me dirigí hacia mi coche, cuando escuché su voz. Profunda, convincente y seductora.

"¿Em?"

Por el amor de Dios, ¿desde cuándo me llamaba Em?

"¿Sí?" – pregunté con resignación, sin darme la vuelta.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Vale. Esta vez necesité darme la vuelta.

"¿Cuál?" – cuestioné, alzando una ceja con desdén.

"¿Podrías llevarme?"

"¿Por?"

"No tengo gasolina" – se excusó, extendiendo los brazos a los lados.

"Vaya…"

"Y tengo que encontrarme con unos amigos. Llegan a la ciudad hoy y hace muchos años que no les veo… Y había prometido ir a recogerles."

"Vaya…" - repetí.

"¿Puedes?"

"¿Eh?" – articulé, distraída.

"Que si puedes llevarme."

"Oh, sí, claro… Sube." – Contesté, antes de subirme al coche. Inmediatamente después él entró. Mi cuerpo se tensó. Mis piernas empezaron a perder fuerza para dominar los pedales y mis manos para hacer lo mismo con el volante y las marchas. Después de un rato, dijo algo distinto a lo que podría decir un buen GPS.

"¿Estás bien?" – me preguntó, con un tono que parecía preocupado.

"Sí," – mentí - "¿por?"

"Es que… A este paso, acabaremos teniendo un accidente."

"Qué va…" - respondí, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto – "Lo que pasa es que tomé más café de lo debido esta mañana, nada más."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, seg…"

"Porque si no… podemos parar." – Dijo, mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre mi derecha en el volante y quitaba la llave con la otra.

"Hotchner, ¿qué haces?" – pregunté, más nerviosa todavía.

"Nada que tú no quieras." – contestó, después de acercarse a mí y comenzar a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"¿Qué?" – respondí bruscamente, apartándome de él.

"Vamos. Los dos sabemos que yo te gusto."

"¿Qué?"

"Em…"

"¡No me llames Em! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Es obvio."

"¡No! ¡No lo es! Porque NO es verdad. ¿Qué pasa, Aaron? ¿No te basta con ser insufrible y insoportable, como para ahora también ser tan egocéntrico como para pensar que me gustas?"

"Sin ánimos de ofender, pero TÚ estás siendo egocéntrica ahora mismo…" - contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Agh!" – protesté, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de mi automóvil. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo.

"Venga, Em…"

Le dediqué una mirada furiosa.

"…ily. No seas así." – pidió, sonriente – "Si a lo mejor, yo siento lo mismo que tú…"

"¿Eh?" – articulé, sorprendida.

"Nada, nada."

"No, repítelo."

"He dicho que no es nada."

"Repítelo."

"Emily…"

"¡Repítelo!"

"¡No!"

"¡Bah!" – volví a protestar, todavía más molesta que antes. - "Mira, ¿quieres saber la verdad?"

"Sí."

"Te odio. Ésa es la verdad."

"Ya, claro…"

"¡Pues sí! Te odio porque a pesar de que seas insufrible, insoportable, egocéntrico…"

Él se situó enseguida frente a mí, apoderándose de mi cintura y pegando así mi cuerpo al suyo.

"¿A pesar de eso, qué?"

"A pesar de eso…"

Y no pude enunciar ni una palabra más, pues me perdí en aquella mirada avellanada. Extraña, misteriosa, pero vehemente. Cuando me di cuenta, mis labios estaban envueltos por los suyos, mis brazos, los cuales se encontraban alrededor de su cuello, simulaban otorgarme la plena posesión de él, y confirmé que mi alma, sencillamente, ya no me pertenecía.

Pero aquel momento terminó, una vez los dos nos hubimos separado. Algo había cambiado. Sin embargo, no podía guiarme por eso. Habían sido muchos días de malas caras y peores contestaciones, y aunque no quisiera, por mi bien, lo que debía hacer era pensar en mí antes que nada, y saber con certeza dónde me estaba metiendo.

"Explícame esto."

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que acaba de pasar."

"No tiene explicación, y lo sabes."

"¿Lo que acaba de pasar no tiene explicación?"

"Vale, sí la tiene. Pero la razón por la que ha pasado no."

"¿Y cuál es esa razón?"

"Tú la sabes, yo la sé. ¿Para qué decirla?"

"No sé… ¿Quizás porque yo, aunque para ti aparente que sí, no la sé?"

"¿No la sabes?"

"No."

"Mmmm… Entonces me veo en la obligación de mostrártela de nuevo…" - susurró, con un hilo de voz tan melodioso y embriagador cuan el de cualquier poeta recitando uno de sus más exquisitos poemas. Se dirigió a mi boca y se adueñó de ella otra vez, aunque intentara impedírselo. Indudablemente él planeaba que ese beso superara con creces al anterior, pero hice mano de todas mis fuerzas y no lo permití. Necesitaba explicaciones. No era de las que se enrollaba con el primer tío que pasara por delante de mis narices, y mucho menos si su personalidad era semejante en lo más mínimo a la de Aaron Hotchner. Por mucho que me gustara, no.

Pero él no sólo me gustaba. Ahí radicaba la diferencia. Él lograba que me olvidara de todo lo malo, incluso lo referente a él. Lograba que mis piernas, que soportaban una tras otra mis duras jornadas con los tacones, se tornaran débiles, frágiles, como si no pudieran sostenerme. Lograba que temblara por entero, que hablara con una total inseguridad, pero que a la vez me sintiera cómoda, en cierto modo.

Una sensación de lo más rara.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Dímelo."

"Pero…"

"Dímelo."

"Hay que ver, cómo sois las mujeres… De complicadas, digo."

Genial. Para colmo, sexista.

"He dicho que me lo digas. Y date prisa, tus amigos de no sé dónde te esperan en el aeropuerto."

"¿Qué amigos?"

"¿Perdona?"

"Eso. Que qué amigos."

"Pero… si…"

"Me lo inventé."

Monté en cólera. Estaba tomándome el pelo. Debería haberlo supuesto… Dios. Era una idiota.

"¡¿Y se puede saber por qué te lo inventaste?!" – grité.

"Para estar contigo."

"¡¿Por qué me has … Espera un momento, ¿qué?"

"Lo que has oído."

"¿Y por qué…?"

"Joder, Emily, ¿aún tienes que preguntarlo?" – respondió, riéndose. Le miré con el mismo gesto enfadado que emplearía en aquellos instantes alguien que pensara como una niña pequeña. Alguien tremendamente infantil. O sea, yo.

"¿Entonces…?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Entonces… no tienes a nadie esperándote en ese aeropuerto?" – pregunté, sonriendo tontamente.

"No" – contestó en un tono dulce, mientras golpeaba suavemente con su dedo índice la punta de mi nariz. Me reí.

"¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?"

"Ni idea… Pero honestamente, me da igual, mientras vengas conmigo."

Y seguí sonriendo. Y riendo, y sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? En un período de tiempo tan escaso, todo había cambiado, todo había cobrado sentido. Durante más de dos semanas había sido una idiota, sí, pero no por lo que yo creía. En ese momento, me di cuenta de por qué había sido realmente una idiota. Había estado a punto de dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder estar con la persona que amaba. Y, en aquellos instantes, pensaba igual que él. No importaba dónde fuéramos. No importaba dónde nos detuviéramos. Lo único que importaba, era que al fin éramos felices, y, deparara lo que nos deparara el destino, nuestros corazones seguirían latiendo como entonces, juntos, al unísono.


End file.
